Andrzejki
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Wieczór andrzejkowy. Czas, by zajrzeć w przyszłość... one-shot, Royai, EdWin, HavOC. Dedykowane Sign93 i Megg97.


-Roy! Hej, Roy! Nigdy nie zgadniesz co jest dzisiaj! – zawołał Maes. Roy obrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela z rezerwą.

-Twoja córeczka nauczyła się pisać twoje imię, albo narysowała ślicznego jednorożca… - prychnął.

-Nie, stary! Moja córka nie ma tu nic do rzeczy… poza tym, że oczywiście jest najcudowniejszą ze wszystkich dziewczynek na świecie, widziałeś ostatnie zdjęcia? No, ale nie, tym razem nie chodzi o Elicię… - mówiąc to, Maes wydawał się jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany.

-Serio? Nie wierzę ci, stary. To o co chodzi?

-Dzisiaj są andrzejki!

-Co…?

-Andrzejki! Dzień wróżenia! Chodź, wieczorem się dowiesz, z kim się ożenisz! I kiedy to będzie!

-Dziękuję, nie jestem zainteresowany…

-Och, daj spokój, musisz się trochę rozerwać… to tylko zabawa!

-No dobra, niech ci będzie. Przyjdę.

-Super! To u mnie o piątej! Nie spóźnij się!

W tym samym czasie Rebecca przekonywała Rizę, by ta dołączyła do ich andrzejek.

-Będą tam mężczyźni? – zapytała podejrzliwie Riza.

-Oczywiście, że nie! To dla nas, kobiet! No, chodź… to tylko zabawa!

-Niech będzie. Gdzie i kiedy?

-U mnie, o piątej.

_Około piątej_

-Cześć, Roy! Czekaliśmy już tylko na ciebie! – zawołał Maes. – Przygotowaliśmy prawie wszystko! Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś rękawiczki, bo trzeba roztopić wosk…

-Roztopić wosk?

-Potrzebujemy go, by wskazać nasze przyszłe żony – wyjaśnił z powagą Ed. Pozostali pokiwali głowami. Roy włożył rękawiczki i stopił wosk.

-I co teraz? – zapytał.

_U Rebeki_

-Teraz lejesz wosk do tej miski z wodą przez dziurkę w kluczu – wyjaśniła Rebecca. Riza zrobiła, jak przyjaciółka jej powiedziała i wyjęła z miski kawałek stałego wosku. Tak samo zrobiły pozostałe kobiety.

-A teraz zapalcie lampkę i wyłączcie górne światło! – zawołała radośnie Rebecca. Winry postąpiła, jak powiedziano, i przytrzymała swój kawałek wosku między światłem a ścianą.

-I jak to wygląda? – zapytała.

-Chyba to moneta. Poślubisz kogoś bogatego! – powiedziała Rebecca.

-Sądzę, że to wygląda raczej jak zegarek – mruknęła Riza. Winry zarumieniła się.

-Piłka! – zawołała Elicia.

-To wygląda jak srebrny zegarek… no wiesz, to by znaczyło, że poślubisz Państwowego Alchemika…

Winry zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Państwowego… Alchemika? – zapytała. Riza kiwnęła głową.

-No tak. Nie przejmuj się, oni bywają całkiem fajni, jak już się ich oswoi…

-Ciociu Rizo, a twój kawałek? – zapytała Elicia. Riza podniosła swój kawałek wosku.

-To chyba meduza – mruknęła, patrząc na cień.

-Nie, obróć go! To płomień! – zawołała Winry. Riza zaczerwieniła się.

-Nie! To meduza!

-Nie! To płomień! Poślubisz piromana!

-On wcale nie jest piro…

-Ha! Widzisz? Kochasz go!

-Kogo?

-Tego piromana, Roya Mustanga!

-Już mówiłam, że on nie jest piro…

-Ciociu Rizo, my wszyscy wiemy, że kochasz wujka Roya i że on ciebie też kocha… - powiedziała wesoło Elicia. Riza zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Um… to teraz ty, Eliciu. Jak wygląda twój kawałek?

Wszystkie przyjrzały się cieniowi kawałka wosku Elici.

_U Hughesa_

-To wygląda jak L! – rzekł Hughes, patrząc na kawałek wosku Roya. Havoc zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie, raczej jak Ł.

Wszyscy wbili spojrzenia w Havoca.

-Co to jest Ł? – zapytał Fuery.

-To taka polska litera… - wyjaśnił Havoc. Roy uniósł brew.

-Skąd znasz polskie litery? – zapytał. Havoc wzruszył ramionami.

-To proste, mam dziewczynę z Polski.

-Jeżeli ktoś się mnie zapyta, to to wygląda jak pistolet – powiedział Ed. Roy zaczerwienił się.

-Pokaż teraz swój! – zachęcił najmniejszego… to znaczy najmłodszego z zebranych.

-To telefon? – zastanowił się Hughes.

-Jeżeli nieco obrócisz, to będzie ósemka… poślubisz osiem dziewczyn? – zdziwił się Fuery.

-Nie, patrzcie! To klucz francuski! – zawołał Roy. Ed upodobnił się barwą do swojego płaszcza.

-A teraz mój! – zawołał Havoc, podnosząc swój kawałek wosku.

-To chyba kwiat! – powiedział Ed.

-Nie, to motyl! – nie zgodził się Falman.

-Może to kocia głowa… - próbował zgadnąć Roy.

-Jak dla mnie to raczej ptak, duży ptak – mruknął Hughes. Havoc uśmiechnął się.

-Duży ptak? Jak… orzeł? – zapytał.

-Może być i orzeł… a czemu pytasz?

-Biały orzeł to symbol Polski. Może to znaczy, że poślubię tą polską dziewczynę!

_U Rebeki_

-Dobra, z woskiem to by było na tyle… teraz niech każda zdejmie lewy but i ułóżcie je w jedną linię! – zawołała wesoło Rebecca. Kobiety zrobiły, jak im powiedziała. Wtedy Rebecca wzięła ostatni but z rzędu i przestawiła na przód, po czym powtarzała to, aż pierwszy but dotknął progu. Rebecca podniosła go. Był to but wojskowy.

-Czyj to jest? – zapytała głośno. – Ach tak, w środku musi być podpisany… Riza Hawkeye! Riza, gratulacje! Pierwsza wyjdziesz za mąż!

Riza zarumieniła się, lecz nic nie powiedziała.

_U Hughesa_

-Chłopaki, jak to dobrze, że podpisujemy buty… gratulacje, Roy! Będziesz pierwszy! Człowieku, ale z ciebie szczęściarz! – Maes uściskał przyjaciela. – Taka kobieta, i ożenisz się jako pierwszy… zaraz to sprawdzimy! Weź to! – wcisnął Royowi w ręce jabłko i nóż.

-Co mam z tym zrobić? – zapytał Roy.

-Obierz, ale skórka musi zostać w jednym kawałku… a potem rzuć przez lewe ramię!

-Dlaczego lewe?

-Bliżej serca.

Hughes rozdał jabłka i noże wszystkim kawalerom. Zaczęli obieranie. Roy skończył jako pierwszy i rzucił skórką.

-Hej, to R! – zawołał Maes. – Chłopaki, on naprawdę poślubi Rizę!

-Ale… o co w tym chodzi? – zapytał Roy.

-A tak, nie wyjaśniłem… skórka utworzy tę literę, na którą zaczyna się imię waszej przyszłej żony!

-Och – westchnął Ed i rzucił skórką. Utworzyła piękne W.

-W… to jest jak Winry, prawda? – zapytał Roy z uśmiechem. Ed zarumienił się.

-Tylko jeśli R jest jak Riza!  
-Hej, moja wygląda jak M! M jak Magda! – zawołał radośnie Havoc.

-Magda? – zapytał podejrzliwie Roy. Havoc westchnął.

-Ta dziewczyna z Polski – wyjaśnił.

_U Rebeki_

-To wygląda jak małe e – mruknęła Riza, wskazując skórkę Winry. – E jak Edward, i małe jak on…

-Tak? A twoja to R jak Roy!

Riza wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie przeczę – powiedziała spokojnie. – A co teraz?

-Teraz nowoczesna. Mam tu kasetę-składankę i będziemy odpowiadać na pytania. Która pierwsza? – zapytała Rebecca.

-Co Roy o mnie myśli? – zapytała Riza. Rebecca przewinęła kasetę i puściła.

_Spójrz w oczy me, zobacz – ta miłość ślepa jest. Zatrzymaj rękę moją, bo do raju chcę cię wziąć…_

-Hej, ale ty znasz tą kasetę! Ja będę obsługiwać! – powiedziała Riza, rumieniąc się. Rebecca wzruszyła ramionami i dopuściła ją do odtwarzacza.

-Co ze mną i Edem? – zapytała Winry. Riza przewinęła kasetę i puściła.  
_Zaczeka raj…_

_­_-Dobrze, starczy – westchnęła Winry.

-A ja i wujek Roy? – zapytała Elicia.

_Co robić mam, jak tylko mówić: chcę ciebie, cię pragnę, lecz nie ma jak, nie mogę cię pokochać, lecz nie smuć się, to nieźle jest: dwa na trzy…_

-Widzisz? Jesteś dla niego za młoda… - westchnęła Rebecca.

_U Hughesa_

-Hej, a co z Rizą i Royem? – zapytał Hughes. Havoc wcisnął dwa przyciski.

_Miłość rośnie wokół nas, jej zapach jest tuż, tuż! Kochać to pokonać troski swe, przetrwać pośród burz…_

Roy zaczerwienił się.

-Spróbuj jeszcze raz! – zawołał. Havoc postąpił jak Roy mu powiedział.

_Chcę ściągnąć słońce w dół byś jasną miał tę ciemną noc; nie dam, by żadna kropla deszczu spadła w życie twe…_

Roy zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Dobra, chłopaki, robi się późno, powinienem już być w domu. Pa! – zawołał i wyszedł. Hughes uśmiechnął się.

-On nie ma pojęcia, że andrzejkowe wróżby zawsze się spełniają – mruknął.  
Gdy Roy szedł w stronę domu, spotkał Rizę. Gdy tylko zobaczyli się nawzajem, oboje się zarumienili.

-Roy… - szepnęła. – Czy ty wiesz…

-Tak, andrzejki. Wiem. I chyba… coś chce, żebyśmy byli razem.

-Wiem, przeznaczenie. Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną… do mnie? Zrobiłabym herbaty i chyba mam jakieś ciasto…

-Oczywiście, marzyłem o tym. Riza, dzisiaj zrozumiałem…

-Tak?

-Że cię kocham – szepnął.


End file.
